


sick

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, does having a fever come under hurt/comfort, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so vegard was apparently sick in sweden?? :-( feel bad for him bro, but it makes gr9 fics :-)</p>
    </blockquote>





	sick

**Author's Note:**

> so vegard was apparently sick in sweden?? :-( feel bad for him bro, but it makes gr9 fics :-)

Vegard had given it his all during the concert, you wouldn't have noticed that anything was wrong, he put every ounce of his energy into it. But the moment the show was over, it became painfully obvious. But the night wasn't over, backstage they had to meet the fans who had bought vip tickets, granting them access to a party with Ylvis. Except the moment the brothers agreed to the party, they hadn't expected sickness to be an issue. 

Vegard stood awkwardly, sweaty but cold, skin clammy and shaking gently as he pushed through meeting people who he had seen several times before.   
They only stayed for half an hour, that's when bård suggested they leave, having noticed just how pale and lost vegard had resulted in looking. Quickly, they squeezed themselves out of the corners they had been pushed into, smiling politely and bård thanking the fans for whatever ridiculous present they had gotten him.

It didn't take them long to get to their room, as they stayed in the hotel connecting to the concert arena. They walked in silence, bård leading the way.

He unlocked the door to the hotel room, holding the door open for Vegard and shutting it after him after he passed through.   
Vegard stood in the middle of the room and sighed, feeling exhaustion course through him. Bård didn't know how bad it was, he walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him, placing his lips on Vegards neck.

"Hey," he spoke quietly. "You alright?"

Vegard only murmured in reply, another sigh escaping his Mouth.

"Wanna sit down," bård smiled against Vegards jacket clad shoulder, reaching over to pull out the chair standing by the wall. "I can give you a private show,"

There was a drawn out silence as Vegards eyes unfocused and he felt grossly warm. "I don't know, I'm not feeling well-" his balance was off, stumbling even though he stood still and also had his brothers support behind him.

Bård was no gentle man, he was quite rough when he turned Vegard around, looking into his eyes with a frown, studying his face. He noticed the glased over eyes, just how pale he was in the dim light and the light sheen of sweat that made his heavy curls seem dead as they clung to his forehead.

"Sit." He shoved him into the chair, and Vegard felt as if deflating when he let out a heavy breath. Bård leaned over him and a worried expression came over his face. He brushed the curls from vegards face and covered it with his hand, checking his temperature, but, unsatisfied with how it felt against his already warm hand, slid onto Vegards lap and pressed Vegards forehead to his cheek, now feeling how burning his skin was.

"Jesus, you're boiling," bård said quietly, sighing as he cupped vegards face and looked over his face again. "How are you feeling?"

Vegard swallowed, his mouth felt dry and his head clouded, everything felt unreal, except the heavy feeling of Bård on his lap, his hands holding his face gently.

Bård sat back, put his hand on vegards chest, feeling how warm he was, and quickly Slid both hands under his jacket and pushed it off him. 

"Is that better?" Bård asked, noting how wet vegards skin was. He made a movement suggesting to get up, but was stopped by vegards fidgety hands, distressed brown eyes looking around frantically. 

"Wait; wait, wait, stay, stop," he panted, delirious, grabbing bårds wrists. "Please."

It was the first thing vegard had said, and bård sat still.

"Its okay," he said softly, removing vegards hands from his wrists, and wrapping his arms around him tightly. It was cosy, sitting like that, bård enjoyed it more than he'd like to admit, all of it except the burning sensation of vegards skin.

"Mike didn't get this treatment," came muffled against bårds shirt a while later, vegard holding bård loosely around the waist and resting his head on his chest. 

"Well, mike isn't you," bård replied. He waited a moment before continuing, raking one hand through vegards hair. "Lets get you to bed, we gotta be up relatively early tomorrow."

 

Lying in bed, vegard was still burning up, but he claim himself freezing, so bård covered him with the duvet. He was surprised at just how affected by the fever he was, fumbling weakly for bård, asking him to stay. Of course he complied, letting vegard settle in against him.

"I love you."

Bård choked up a bit, not expecting any declarations of love, as they usually never said anything like that. But vegard seemed so small and vulnerable at that moment, shaking and clinging to bård, he couldn't refuse him. 

"I love you too," bård replied, rather quietly, and kissed vegards forehead before wrapping his arms around him and closing his eyes.


End file.
